


Neon

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Paint, F/F, Paint Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Satya measures her breathing. She concentrates on the form she is holding and utilizes every last ounce of her strength of will to keep herself there underneath the tacky, lurid paint and the increasing heat of Sombra's gaze.





	Neon

"You want information," Sombra trapped her with a wicked smirk, pinching a strand of hair from Satya's updo, "you get it my way."

The lock of hair is still dangling against her face, testing Satya's patience again and again. Which is, of course, why Sombra will have done it. Determined to be a nuisance, to have Satya on edge from the moment she decided the game was on. She is all out of order and therefore out of sorts, uncomfortably hot beneath Sombra's hands and dying to squirm away from the deceptively small paintbrush between her fingers.

It tickles.

Satya measures her breathing. She concentrates on the form she is holding and utilizes every last ounce of her strength of will to keep herself there underneath the tacky, lurid paint and the increasing heat of Sombra's gaze.

"It's not rocket science," Sombra teases her, fingers flitting against Satya's skin beside the fine brush.

"It is," Satya starts to argue - undignified, beneath her, the idea of being painted up like a common _street thug_ sticking between her teeth for lack of words fit to express her ire - and then Sombra's hand is over her mouth before Satya can disgrace herself with words she might wish she had not said. Again her fingertips, moving against Satya's lips temptingly and keeping her from speech.

"I'm only playing," she offers, drawing out her words imprecisely as ever, "re-laaax." She removes her hand from Satya's face, but her lips still tingle with the warmth after. A momentary distraction from the tingle of wet paint being laid over her skin. Pulling and tugging as it dries. Most uncomfortably, reminding Satya where Sombra's hands have been as if they linger still.

Before she can regain control of herself, Satya licks her lips.

Sombra doesn't say a word. She doesn't acknowledge the lapse in a rare moment of restraint, but she grins to herself and finishes the design on Satya's bicep with a flourish. Acknowledgement enough to make Satya's cheeks burn, but she would rather not examine the reason.

When Sombra kneels, palm stroking unnecessarily slowly down the muscle of Satya's exposed thigh, Satya occupies herself thoroughly in examining the detailing along her arms.

The paint glows softly even in the light, a bright, near-neon shade of blue mocking anatomy in crudely simplified forms. Satya studies it as intently as a complicated hard-light diagram.

If she was to be far more generous than her natural inclination, Satya could almost believe Sombra chose the color to imitate her hard light constructions. Can _nearly_ imagine how it might compliment the darker shade of her skin. She doesn't smile, but Satya genially refrains from scoffing when Sombra pushes her own hair back, leaving a hectic streak of blue across her temple.

 

\---

After, glowing rivulets of paint seeping down Satya's limbs, exhausted from having to bite her tongue for hours on end, Sombra stops her in front of a cracked mirror and licks a sloppy void into the markings on her cheek. "If you keep it on," she offers, a poisonous benediction, "I won't make you ask for what you want."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Neon[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939135) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
